Shanic's Journey
by NeXuM
Summary: Shanic Is A 12 Year Old Boy Who Has A Crazy Life, Girls Have Crushes On Him, Guys Envy And Try To Kill Him, And The Worst Part Is That He Tries To Be Good But He Was Meant To Be A Ruthless, Heartless Killing Machine! Rated M For Mature.


My Journey

Here's something about myself,

I'm a creature (as you would call me) With hair all over my body, I'm only twelve years old, I'm a boy, I am an experienced martial artist, I have 2 Katana blades for protection my hair color is grey (light grey), I have metal armor on that I can retract whenever.

Now about my journey through a weird land, from my land, to yours.

"Hey mom", I said, "I'm going out for a little while." My mom said, "Okay, but don't be too long!" "Okay", I said in return. "HEY BUT DON-" It was too late I had already shut the door. I ran for a cave I found before I had to go in yesterday. I started to explore and took out my katanas to brace myself. I swung at a weird and fast person I came by, he stopped, and he said "Hey! What was that for?!" He had blood dripping down his arm. "Sorry sir..." I said in sorrow. "It's alright I was just picking up some Chaos Emeralds.", He said. "Chaos Emeralds?", I asked in confusion. "Yeah, never heard of 'em?" He said. "Oh by the way my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said. "Well, nice to meet you." I said. "My name is Shanic, Shanic Doreign." I said. "Nice name sounds alot like mine." He said. "Yeah," I nervously coughed, "Alot." I said. "Meet me here tomorrow, I'll bring my friends." He said. "Okay." I said calmly. "See ya' later I guess." I said. He nodded and darted off with a blue smokish stuff coming off him. I thought to myself, I feel, "closer" to him, in like a brother and sister kind of way. I didn't let that distract me. I went home, and told my mom my goodnights and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and I looked in my room for my katanas, but they weren't there! I searched everywhere! "WHAT THE HELL?!", I said to myself. And I found it in the kitchen. And I looked in my room and I found a grayish crystal that would glow when I touched it. I took it in a velvet red pouch so it wouldn't glow. I went to the cave I was at yesterday. He was there. "H-hey Sonic!" I said nervously. "Hey Shanic! These are my friends; say hi to, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Blaze!" He said with a smile. "H-hey everyone." I said with a shiver in my voice, I didn't know why though. I froze, the world was fading to black my crystal was floating over me, I could hear fading voices "Is he alright?" "Help him!" No, No-" I faded out. I woke up in a strange place, I felt like I was in the air. "Where am I?" I asked in a small voice. Sonic said, "You're in my ship." "What about my mom?!" I said worried. "Don't worry", Amy said reassuring me. "Okay, Wait! Where's my crystal?!" I said. "Right here", Knuckles said. I grabbed it in a hurry. It was glowing like normal. I asked, "What's going on?" I looked at my arms and I had a tag on it, it said, EX. 1, Wondering what it meant Amy looked at me and said with a smile, "You're not an ordinary hedgehog anymore, you're like a…" she paused for a brief moment, "Super hedgehog now." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, you blacked out, we did a little research on you, turns out you used work for… Dr. Eggman." "Who's that?" I asked. "Knuckles said, "He's our enemy, and if you go back to him I'll beat you in so hard you will-" Amy interrupted, "Shut up Knuckles!" She nervously laughed, "Don't mind him; he can be a little…" She pondered for a second, "Mean." "Yeah, I see that, I'm used to it…" "What do you mean?" she asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it." I said. We went into a private room to talk. She held my shoulders; I retracted my helmet and sat down. "I… I think I love you Shanic." She said. She kissed me very passionately. I locked my lips with hers and grabbed her waist. She sat on my lap and locked her legs around me. We stopped kissing and went back out to the cockpit of the plane. "I'll be right back Amy", I said to her. I went to my room on the plane and retracted all of my armor into my skin, turned on the shower and got in; I haven't taken a shower for a while. Amy walked in on me and got in the shower with me and hugged me from behind, I jumped, and she said "It's okay, it's just me." I looked behind me and she was looking in my eyes I stared into hers, her pink, gleamy, shiny eyes. I looked down on her. She looked at me and started going downwards at my penis, she gazed at it, she started licking it, slowly then faster while stroking it, and it got large fast "It's so big, I want you in me now." She said. "It's my first time, be gentle with me." I said back to her. She took off her dress I was staring at her wet beautiful body her clit, small, she put it up her pussy and I moaned in pleasure as she thrusted up and down, she grabbed her breasts, she kissed me. I felt tingly, she said, "I'm coming!" I didn't know what she meant but I let loose and stuff came out, white sticky stuff, she licked it off of me. I turned off the shower, put my armor back on helped Amy get her dress back on, she left the room, and I lied down in bed, sleepy, I fell asleep. Tails later came in and woke me up, "SHANIC, GET UP IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I sprung to my feet not knowing what was going on I went to the cockpit and Sonic was standing there with a frown on his face and said, "You're too powerful Shanic, we have to kill you", he swung a punch and I woke up, sweaty, "It was only a dream I got up and walked and saw the hatch was open, I went outside and everyone was rushing back in they were yelling "GET BACK IN!" I ran back in, everyone pushing me aside, Knuckles grabbed the edge of my armor and pulled me up front. "What's going on?!" I said. "Eggman, He's after you." Knuckles said fastly. "Why?" I said friskily. "I DON'T KNOW!" Knuckles said furiously. "Don't be so mean!" Amy said for my defense. Knuckles started murmuring something. "Thanks Amy, you're nice" I said with a grin. She nodded. I was about to kiss her when Sonic said "Let's go! We don't have time for that!" I started to black out again, this time I started to see my dad, he was saying "I'm proud of you, Shanic, You've done well, but you were meant for evil." I shouted, "What do you mean?!" He started fading away, I tried to grab him but I fully blacked out. I woke up 3 days later, with Amy at my side, "Oh! You're awake! I was worried!" She kissed my cheek. "How long was I out for? A couple hours?" I asked eager to know, "No... You were out for 3 days..." She said, I tried to get up but I was weak, I saw some empty cups lying around, Amy must've saw me looking at them, "Those are special kinds of medicine." She said slowly. I didn't question her, I was more worried about my crystal, "Where's my crystal?" I sat up fast and asked Amy, Blaze walked in the room when I asked and answered, "In a lab for experiments, its power is so great you can't handle it... Who were you talking to when you were going out?" she told me and asked me. "My... No one..." I said and let out a big sigh. Amy asked, "What's wrong?" I tried to play it cool, but they ratted me out. "It's your dad, isn't it?" Blaze asked. "Y-yeah." A tear rolled down my face as I said that. "You never got to meet him, did you?" Amy asked. "No." I said firmly as more tears rolled down my face, I started to blush. They both said at the same time, "I'm here for you and I always will be. I love you." They looked at each other as they realized they both loved me. They started yelling, I didn't understand what they were saying. "Don't fight, please, don't." I said calmly. "I need to take a shower, I'll be right back." I said. I went into the bathroom as I retracted my armor; I put my katanas on a rack, turned on the shower, got in, and started thinking. I got out and put my armor back on, outside the door I was greeted by Tails. "Hey, Shanic, we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Miles "Tails" Prowers, Call me Tails." He said. "Okay Tails." I said. He grinned and walked out of the door. Night fell, everyone was asleep, but I was still good to go. I went outside for a second, I saw a strange figure, he was hovering over the ground, his fur, black and red, looked somewhat like Sonic, he looked at me with his menacing eyes, he rushed over here, "So you're Shanic? You don't look so powerful." He said. "Powerful? W-what do you mean?" I asked. He ignored me, and swung a punch at me, I dodged it instinctively, I reached for my katanas, they weren't there, he swung another punch, and I grabbed his fist, "Hmph." He swung another punch it nailed me in the face, my nose started to bleed, I somehow used some sort of magic and formed a ball of energy and threw it at him, he fell down and his chest was bleeding, I thought to myself, "How did I do that?" but it didn't matter I was winning. Sonic heard the noise and saw him bloody, looked at me with a bloody nose, "SHADOW! SHANIC!" Sonic yelled, and we both looked. "THIS IS A PRIVATE MATTER!" Shadow said. I went by him and shoved him into a nearby pond; he stared at me and ran somewhere. "Are you alright?" Sonic asked. "Y-yeah, why was he after me?" I asked. "I don't know. He hasn't been this eager to get someone, EVER." Sonic said. "We better head inside, Shanic." I did as he said and went inside and went to bed because of that incident, that energy, what was it? I don't know and probably will never know. I fell asleep thinking about this. I was awoke by a big bang. I got up and realized I wasn't in my home planet, I was on a planet full of weird creatures, four legged things, and tall, furless things, I looked for Sonic and them, but I was hopeless. I looked around, I found Amy, "HEY AMY!" I yelled to her. She looked at me and yelled "I MISSED YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I ran over to her, I gave her a hug. She kissed me. I told her let's go find the others. She did as I said and we went out to find the others. She asked me, "Where could the others be?" "Well... Hey! I found a house, let's go scope out." I said. She nodded her head. We went to the house and we saw one of the strange creatures, it was smaller than I would've thought. "H-hi, can I h-help you?" It asked. "Yeah, have you seen other people that look like us but one is blue, yellow, purple, and red. Can you help us?" I asked. "S-sure, HEY! I'm gonna go out for a little while. See you in a little bit." It said. "Okay." Another one said. We walked for about an hour and I finally broke the silence. "What's your name?" I asked finally. "Chris." He said calmly. "And yours?" "Mine..." "Shanic." Amy finished for me. I nodded. "And I'm Amy." She told him. "So what do your friends look like?" He asked. I didn't answer for awhile, Amy answered for me, "Well we can't explain what they look like. But we'll know when we see them." He nodded in trust. We found Sonic. "Hey! Sonic!" I shouted. He looked up in relief, he hugged me and Amy. "Who's he?" He asked while looking at Chris. "I'm Chris, you must be sonic." He said nervously. Night fell. "We should find somewhere to stay, guys." Amy said. "You can come to my house." Chris insisted. I fell to the ground, in pain, my chest pounding, W... ERNGH!" I screamed in pain, my armor broke off, my katanas fell off my back and I struck sonic with a fateful blow, almost killed him, running off in howling pain. "SHANIC! COME BACK!" Amy yelled. "Are you alright Sonic?" She asked worried. "Y-yeah, I think so." He fell back, passed out. "I'll take him to my house." Chris said. "Okay but be careful." Amy said. I was nowhere to be found. "Shanic!" Amy called my name. I moaned in pain, as for I was on a big field. "Shanic?" Amy asked in confusion. "The crystal... Where is it?" I almost passed out in pain, but I managed to stay awake. "Why do you need it?" She asked with more confusion. "I wanted to tell you..." I coughed really hard then was starting to pass out. Amy came up to me and started shaking me, my ears were ringing, I could hear a little of what she was saying to me. "SHANI-" My vision was blurry to the pink gal. I awoke in a room where everyone was in, even a green plant girl, didn't know her name, Tails seemed to like her, he blushed. Amy was really worried about me; she was holding my hand, when I opened my eyes, I awoke to Amy screaming, "He's awake. SHHH! He might jump and pass out again!" The murmuring stopped, I asked; "Who's she?" And pointed at the plant girl. She blushed when I pointed at her, I could see Tails getting angry at me, but I really didn't care. She giggled, "I'm Cosmo." "Tails, you alright?" I asked him. He stomped off, I got up to go look for him, I found him sitting right outside the door, and he looked like he was crying. "What's wrong, Tails?" I asked him. "I... I love her. I've only known her for a few days, but I've spent all my time with her. Just don't screw this up for me." He said. "Okay, she'll be good for you" I said with a smile. Amy came out to check on us, "Ya' guys OK?" She asked. "Yeah" Tails said. "Tails, can you go into the room and leave us alone?" Amy asked. "Yeah" Tails said in reply. He went back into the room, Amy kissed me, "I love you, do you feel the same about me?" She asked. "Yes." I said to her. She kissed me one last time and we were going in to tell everyone I was OK, but I needed my crystal first. We went back in the room. I said, "I'm OK, now where's my crystal?!" They all paused, I realized what I said was a little mean. "Just give me my crystal and I'll be off." Cosmo gave me my crystal, I went to my room and smelled myself and thought to myself I stink. I went to retract my armor and I realized I was wearing novice martial artists' clothes. "Where is my arm- never mind. I took off the clothes and got in, and turned on the shower. I washed up and got out, I stepped outside there was a bat creature, big breasts, and beautiful. She flew toward me. "Hey hot stuff." She said. "H-hey." I said nervously. "You must be Shanic, the so-called, "Legendary One", aren't you?" she asked in a shrill voice. "Yeah, I don't know about "Legendary One", though. Just call me Shanic. And who are you?" I asked her. "I'm Rouge." She said. "Are you friends with Sonic or anyone else?" I asked. "They rescued you before I could bring you to Eggman." She said in a little anger, but held it back. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The less you know the better. I will get you eventually." She said in a cruel voice. She started to fly off but I grabbed her shoulder, her shirt fell and I saw her breasts. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that." I said in sorrow. "Well, there is one thing you can do to repay this incident without a word of it getting out." She said in a light voice. "How? I'll do anything." I said. "Come with me." She ordered. I didn't argue, I just went with her. She took me to a small pond; she went in and took off all of her clothes. "Take off all of your clothes." She said in a revengeful voice. I took off all my clothes but held my dick; I got in and was still holding it. She took my hands and looked at my penis, and then she put my hands on her breasts, instinctively I rubbed them, she moaned with pleasure, she started at my dick, she put it up her tight pussy, we moaned in pleasure. "Rub the edge of my pussy!" she told me to do. So I did so. We both cummed all over each other, she lied on me and she fell asleep, I didn't know what to do, so I dragged her out, put her and my clothes on her and me, and put her under a tree. I went back to the house, saw everyone was sleeping, I fell and went to sleep on the porch. The next morning Chris went outside to check for me, and found me on the porch. He brought me into his house; I woke up to Sonic saying, "I was supposed to protect him..." "I'm not hurt." I said. "I'm just simply... tired." Amy kissed me on the lips with her tongue, in front of Sonic. Sonic looked like he was getting angry, so he stepped outside the room. Amy knew she messed up, but she didn't care. I got up and put my armor on. "Shanic, where did you get your new armor?" Cosmo asked. "My armor is made in me, so I can regenerate it." I said. They all nodded in agree, and I found Sonic outside the door. "Sonic, don't be like this." I told him. My chest was pounding, it was a likeable pain, but I didn't know what to do. Sonic looked up, "Shanic!?" He said with great caution, "What's happening to you?! YOU'RE GLOWING!" Everyone came out to see if I was alright, "What's happening?" They all asked. "I... I don't know, I feel power surging through my body, it... feels good..." I said with a grim voice, I pulled out the final form with the rest of the energy I had,

"No..." Tails said, "He CAN'T be the one!" He ran out of the room. "What does he mean? It's just me." I said. "No..." A silver figure said to me as he showed me a mirror I looked in and I was a shiny silver color, with white energy flowing off me, and one thing that really got me was that... I WAS FLOATING! "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" I asked anxious to know. "You are, "The One", By the way my name is Silver." He said. "I... I don't feel good..." I said as I fell over and blacked out. The sheer energy made me pass out. I awoke when I heard a loud "BANG". "Wh... what's going on?" I said as I tried to get up. I got up and started walking; my head was hard-wired with new information about myself, I could fly, I was 10 times stronger, and I was meant to be a killing machine. I walked outside and saw Sonic, but this time he was yellow with the most serious look I've EVER seen. I used my new abilities to jump and fly with Sonic. "GET DOWN!" Sonic yelled. "No, I know who they are, they're the Metarex." I said with confidence as I formed a deep red sphere of energy and blew up the ship, Sonic's eyes went huge by the sheer energy I just used to blow up an entire ship. "Wha... No way!" Sonic said in amazement. "I'll explain EVERYTHING on the way." I told him. So I explained everything to him when we were going back inside. "What Happened?" Chris said. "Well-", "Nothing." Sonic interrupted. "Whew, I stink, I guess I'll head out and find a pond so I can bathe." I said. Chris tried to offer to let me use the shower, but I refused. I went to the pond I had sex with Rouge in and bathed in it. I was thinking about Amy, then it hit me, Amy wasn't there. But where could she be? After I was done I put my armor back on went to Chris' house. "Where's Amy?!" I asked really worried. "I haven't seen her anywhere." Blaze said. I was getting really worried now, but to make it worse, tomorrow is my Birthday! If Amy isn't here to celebrate it with me, I don't know if I'll be able to enjoy it fully, my thirteenth birthday, the day of being a teen. So I left with worry and went to find Amy, I was searching for 6 hours; the others saw me using a bright green orb to guide me to Amy. I flew toward it and the others followed me. I soon found Amy at a lonely lake way out of town; she was sitting down so I went up and sat next to her. I think I lost the others. "You OK, Amy?"


End file.
